


Take Me Home

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Kylo Ren are attending a gala event -- until he gets hot and bothered and decides that it's time to go.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 26





	Take Me Home

You get invited to all sorts of things, you and Kylo. Galas and fundraisers mostly, events which you’re more than happy to attend, causes you’re more than happy to contribute to. You’ve got the money to spend, and you like to spend it on things that matter to you. Does it also help if you have a track record of supporting good civil causes for when the IRS and cops come sniffing at your income reports? Yes. But that’s beside the point.

The point is that you’re at an event now. Something hosted by a politician looking to get re-elected, some big campaign fundraiser. You like them, you want to support them – and you’ve got a new dress you’ve been wanting to debut for some time now.

It’s gorgeous, a floor length gown with a long train. You wore a beautiful purple color that complimented your skin-tone beautifully, your hair done up nicely so it was out of your face. The silhouette of the dress was flattering to your shape, with beautiful draping around the bodice to add some grace and elegance, and Kylo was absolutely fucking entranced by it. 

He had been eyeing you the entire time you had been wearing it, eyeing you like he was going to pounce, like he was going to tear it to shreds. You wonder if he would, if he’d let a couple thousand dollars go down the drain like that.

With the way he was looking at you as you dance together in the soft glow of the chandelier, you think he just might.

“We’re going.” Kylo informs you when he can’t take it any longer, pulling you impossibly closer on the dance floor. 

“Honey we’ve only been here for an hour.” You murmur as your cheeks are pressed together, his warm palm on the small of your back.

“And I’ve been restraining myself for an hour.” He huffs out, just as softly, his voice handsomely dark and deep.

You pull back just enough to look into his glittering eyes, that handsome scar of his gleaming in the orange glow of the ballroom. His pupils have nearly swallowed his irises entirely, blown wide open with a lust that has you filling with pride.

“Is your cock hard?” You whisper in his ear, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Are you hard for me?”

“Yes.” He answers, never one to lie to you, not even here, not even in the middle of this gala.

Your hand searches down between your bodies discreetly, sandwiched between your stomachs as you tease him, fingers seeking lower lower lower. No one is paying any attention to you, all too wrapped up in their own affairs and conversations, and you take advantage of that.

“You want to fuck me?” You egg him on further, your lips pressing soft kisses to the shell of his ear, tongue accidentally brushing against his neck when you lick your lips, sending a full body shudder through your husband when you ask, “In front of all of these people? Want them to watch me come on your big dick?”

“(Y/N).” Kylo swallows around the hard lump in his throat, lest he start drooling, and his hand winds around yours and gives it a squeeze, asking to go home with a, “Please.”

“Answer me.” You say firmly, and Kylo swallows again.

“I’d have to kill them, every single one of them.” He looks around, surveys the packed crowd, and bites the inside of his cheeks when he regards you seriously.

You grin at the response, removing your hands from his body and instead cupping his face, pulling him down by his darling ears to kiss you.

“Maybe I want you to.” You hum against his mouth, indulging him in your tongue for a moment before nodding, “Take me home.”

You don’t get as far as the car though, before he’s all over you. He practically slams the Bentley door shut, grabs a hold of your body and maneuvers you so that you’re lying down across the leather seats, your dress taking up too much space in the limo.

“Dopheld put the fucking window up.” Kylo growls out at the poor young driver, who nods quickly and does as he’s told.

Dopheld’s driven you around for years and years now, he’s seen just about everything happen in the backseat of the cars, including this.

Kylo fumbles with his tuxedo pants for a moment, yanks the buttons open and the zipper down enough to shove the pants down his thighs.

“C’mon,” You lick your lips, giving him a nod of permission, “Fuck me honey.”

He groans as he slides his cock between your folds, as your foot props itself up against the headrest of the seat, trying to spread your legs wide for him. He wraps a hand around the small of your back, lifts your hips up so that it’s a better angle for him to push himself all the way in.

“Oh Kylo,” you breathe as he doesn’t even wait to bottom out before thrusting, “You feel so good.”

He gets deeper and deeper with every thrust, his cock pushing itself further into you, spearing you through with it. It’s rock hard and leaking, you can feel it, can hear the way it squelches as it spreads the pre-come all over your pussy. Or maybe you’re just that wet for him, always ready to take him, always turned on.

He looks so fucking handsome in that suit, that tuxedo, his little bowtie endearingly crooked no matter how many times you try and fix it.

He grunts in your ear as you clench your cunt around him, as you tighten your grip on his hair as he licks and sucks on your breasts. He’s managed to pull one out, has his lips suctioned around your nipple, making you whine and gasp from the shocks of pleasure that stimulate your spine.

“Close,” is all he says, as he braces himself against your body, hips pistoning inside you as Dopheld navigates the streets, “Fuck I’m close.”

“We’re almost home,” You tell him quickly, not having any idea of if that’s actually true or not, “If you can hold off until we’re home, I’ll let you tie me up and have your way with me all night.”

That part _is_ true, and you mean it – Kylo can feel how much you mean it. So he curses loudly, grips the leather too tight until it’s creaking, and staves off his orgasm by sheer willpower.

He fucks you hard, hard and fast and rough, in the backseat. He fucks you until you’re crying, until you’re so wound up from pleasure that if you don’t come soon you’re going to start screaming with it. Your voice is already rising up up up, already too high, your moans have turned into pants and your eyes won’t open because that takes too much energy, all your attention honed in on the feeling of his hard cock in your cunt.

You’re almost about to chastise Kylo when he does come, when he comes with a shout and a pounded fist against the tinted window. You’re almost about to complain when he drops his other hand to your clit, fucks you through it and rubs your pussy with his huge calloused hands, and then you’re coming too, thighs tensing around his thick waist before going limp, your body suddenly feeling overheated and suffocated by your dress.

You’re about to say something, when you notice that the car has stopped moving, parked in front of the apartment building.

The window rolls down, and Dopheld timidly meets your eye in the rearview mirror – careful not to look absolutely anywhere else, other than your eyes – as he squeaks,

“We’ve arrived.”

And then you break out into a big, blissed out grin, as you pet Kylo’s hair back from where he’s collapsed on top of your chest, and he mumbles out a cheeky,

“So about those ropes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:
> 
> Anonymous: Can you possibly write anything with mob Kylo and him and the wide going to an event like an opera, a charity ball or something like that and you're just looking so good in a fancy dress that Kylo just has to have you right there and then and smut ensues. I just can't stop thinking of having sex with kylo while he's in a killer suit. Thank you so so much x


End file.
